fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarli Locket
Tarli Locket (ターリ ロッケット,'' Taari Rokketto'') is an ordinary young mage, aside from the fact that she created a new magic entirely of her own before even joining a guild. She is currently not associated with any guild, as she has not chosen one, but she is decently known, at least to those interested in magical research. She is also known for her incredible luck. Most casinos won't let her in anymore due to her suspicious win streak, suspecting cheating. She gambles nonetheless, seeking gambles outside of casinos, betting whatever seems suitable to the situation. Appearance Personality As you'd expect from someone with a gifted intellect, Tarli is quite the know it all. Due to her incredible luck throughout her life, she has become quite confident in her abilities. This is demonstrated by her use of Chaos, the Blade of Chance. She brazenly wields the sword, going in close to her opponents without any armor. Considering this is a blade of chance, she is obviously quite confident in her luck, as well. Whenever she gets the chance to gamble, or sees potential to make a bet, she immediately does so. She is rather obsessed with gambling. When she loses a bet or a game of chance, she gets particularly sour and tends to pout. However, she will not hesitate to complete the consequences of her loss. She takes pride in her honesty, always sticking to her word. Whether it's following through with a bet or just making a promise, she never fails to follow through. Despite her gambling problem, she is quite diligent when it comes to working. As such, she tends to take on tasks that nobody wants to do, especially ones that nobody would even attempt. When she receives a task, she starts working on it immediately. She likes to challenge her mind and abilities, so she often lets the work take up all of her time. There could be days at a time where nobody sees her due to her being focused on a task. During this time, she tends to forget to eat, thus the first place she goes when she's done with the task is a restaurant. She cares deeply for others, offering a shoulder to lean on and advice to anyone in need. She is very forgiving, perhaps because of her own past. She has a big heart full of hope, never giving up on hope, regardless of what she's hoping for. However, she is autistic, so she is quite awkward in social situations. Because of this, she often comes across quite crass. She can quite often completely miss social innuendos, even though she can understand and catch onto much more complicated things. She also reacts quite violently when someone touches her unexpectedly. History Magic and Abilities [[Gamble|'Gamble']]' '(賭 To). [[Requip|'Requip']] (換装魔法, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic). [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']] (風魔法, Kaze Mahō). Incredible Luck - Tarli exhibits uncanny luck when it comes to gambles and most other things. Trivia Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Articles in process Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Holder Mage